Ahiru (A fanfiction with Chandler Riggs)
by Kaguya Ogino
Summary: Madeline Ogino is a twelve year old kid. Her story includes her friends and her family. She will face conflicts and awesome adventures and events. But in the end, will she be jubilant about everything?


Shiawase

I am Madeline. Madeline Ogino. Yes I'm asian. People are usually confused with Chinese, Japanese, and Koreans. But if you are not familiar with Japanese surnames, Ogino is Japanese. Madeline, a french name. Combined with Ogino. It is completely absurd isn't it? Yes, I know. My mom told me my name should've been Kaguya. The name of the most beautiful girl in a Japanese narrative, The Bamboo Cutter. Because the moment she saw me she said she thought I was a moon goddess. I have a very white skin, a dark brown hair, my eyes aren't that chinky and my eye color isn't that black it is dark-brown to be exact. But I don't why my name ended up with Madeline.

My mom and I are about to leave. She wouldn't tell me why. But I often observe that my dad and she had conflicts for the past few weeks. My dad is an American. That's the first reason why I can speak English. I was born being used to speak the language. And second is because I'm awesome and because I read English books. Not romantic novels but more like Mark Twain stories. Those are my taste. Classical stories.

When my mom and I finally arrive at the airport. I felt a bit dizzy. I don't know why but while we were walking I suddenly passed out. I woke up with a heavy head. In a hospital. My mom was asleep. Waking her up, I called unto her "Okasaan, okaasan." She opened her eyes "Daijoubu desuka?" (Are you okay?) she asked. I nodded. A doctor came in and asked if I'm feeling better, I nodded. He asked mom if had a lot of migraines for the past few weeks. My mom said yes because I would always complain about my terrible migraines. My doctor said it would be great to transfer me to another hospital. It's not that I'm judgmental but the hospital doesn't have a good quality. I refused immediately and demanded to leave now. The doctor and mom talked privately outside of my room. I started to get a bit worried of my condition. My mom came back and to my surprise she told me to get ready because we are going to leave. I waited a few minutes of preparing. While riding in my mom's car I look at how marvelous Japan is and then I asked my mom about where we are going and if we are going to stay for good. There are tears in her eyes. "Atlanta" she said. "Are we going to stay for good?" I asked. She wouldn't reply. We have arrive again at the airport. I thought that I wouldn't want to leave but I thought what's best for my mom. But my mom told me that my Aunt who is the owner of the house where we should stay ordered a lot of Bandai Konapun packs. Bandai Konapun is a Japanese children's entertaining toys or... I don't know what to call them.

We finally entered the plane I look at the window. I felt sorrow. I am leaving my country and I do not know if its for good. I'll miss my best friend Seita. He is male. And I wouldn't forget o bāchan. Her name is Akemi. She's not my real granny but she acts like one. She would always buy me some mochi in a Japanese cafe near our neighborhood. I would always walk her because she likes the smell of trees and the fragrance of the flowers. And I am worried of her heart condition. I hope she wouldn't stress about my departure.

My mom suddenly describe the house. It has a kennel in the back and a peaceful river. After hours of waiting and sleeping we finally arrive. It is morning. We found a cab. After an hour of being in the cab, I can see Aunt Makoto waving hi and I can see my cousins . While riding towards her house I suddenly miss my house on a hill in Yokohana. I finally saw her house. And... a weird american lad walking. His hair is.. I can't explain. We stopped and got off. I stretched and shouted "SHIAWASE!" in relief of hours and hours of transportation or traveling. Once I was finished doing all those stretching I ran towards Aunt Makoto and hugged her so tight and then suddenly I cried. I cried because of the mixed emotions of gay and sorrow. I missed Aunt Makoto and I can't believe I'm with her. She said that I would enjoy her kennel. And then... The lad looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. But I promised to myself to just have a relationship with a Japanese. A formal one. A Japanese male good in battles. Its old school, yes. But I like them better because they're not like the modern guys whose hair are like for girls and are those guys who kind of look like gays. Those western and modern boybands, their songs are rubbish. I am not a hater. Well... a bit I guess. But gosh, am I the only person who thinks our generation is polluted with undesirable teenagers with unpleasant qualities?

Mom and Aunt Makoto took our bags inside. Mine is pretty big I tried very hard to bring it. Aunt Makoto, then called my name pretty loud. "Maddie, Maddie!" she shouted. The young man walks towards me and said, "Hello my name is Chandler and I am eight years old. May I at least know your name?" He introduced himself. "I am Madeline, nice to meet you", I replied while shaking his hand. "You want me to help?" He insists. I nodded. When we were done uniting for just a big bag, my Aunt saw me, "Oh! Why, you finally meet your neighbor, Maddie." She said. I smiled. Then I heard a woman's voice from our house next door calling Chandler. "I have to go, I'll see ya." He promised and he ran back to his house. "Do you want to go see the kennel?" My Aunt Makoto asked. "Of course!" I said. While walking towards the kennel I was very happy to see dogs being treated nicely and with love. They were all so happy. And then I felt the breeze. The cold breeze. It feels so nice. I walked inside the kennel and greeted each one of them. They all look so pleasant and beautiful. And then I saw James. James is the most healthiest labrador ever. He looks so happy and he is very loving. He licked my fingers at the first time I pet him. His fur is black. I bet his owner is very happy to have him as their pet. Aunt Makoto told me that I can always help her if I would like. She also showed me her small cabinet with 16 packs of Bandai Konapun. So that means I wouldn't be bored.

Then all of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. I opened it. It was a girl. Her hair is short like above the shoulder, and it's brunette. She wears a colorful jumper. "Hi. My name's Marnie. I'm your neighbor and I live over there." Pointing directly unto her house. "You're Matty right? My friend Chandler told me a while ago.", She continued. "It's actually Maddie with double d's." I corrected her while chuckling a bit. "You want to play?" She asked. "Sure. I also have something that'll entertain us." "What's that?" She questioned. "My Aunt ordered these from Japan." I was getting some two Bandai Konapun from Aunt Makoto's small cabinet. "Ooh. That? We don't have that from any of our stores here. I forgot to ask, where are you from?" "I'm from Yokohana." "Where's that? China?" "A small hill somewhere near the sea." My mom then cleared my explanation, "It's actually Japan. Maddie still doesn't know that." "Know what?" I asked. "Your country, darling." My mom answered.

Marnie and I started opening our Konapuns. At first Marnie was a bit frustrated because she only saw packets. Packets of magic powder. I explained her how to use it. She was so amazed. "Hey, I'm going to get some aprons from our house so that we can look like chefs.", she said smiling while walking towards the door. "That's a good idea.", I said while nodding. When she came back, she brought two aprons. Pink and blue. "What color do you want?" She asked. I think she likes pink since she is a bit girly so I chose blue. "Blue? You like blue? Wow. That's like a boy color, don't you think?" First of all, blue is not boyish and the color is brilliant. Anyway, I can see it in her eyes that this is the first time she discovered such awesomeness of Japanese toys.

Another knock was on the door. "I'll get it" I said while walking towards the door. I opened the door. Its the young lad, Chandler. "I told you I'd be back" Chandler reassured. I invited him in to play with some Konapun. "Hey Marnie, you finally meet her." Chandler told Marnie. "Yup. We're playing these... cooking things" She informed Chandler. We all had fun after calling it a day. And since then, every Friday we have this Konapun Evening.

Years passed. Chandler and Marnie are going to be 8th graders this school year and I am going to be a 6th grader. I am twelve and I'm living my life before I go to the teenager stage. I never want to be a "Teen" because ever since Chandler and Marnie became "teens" their interest in Konapun is slowly fading. Their height also changed. When we were kids we all had the same hipeight and now Marnie and Chandler are like 5 feet. They are tall for me. My height is 4"10. They are grown-ups! Marnie also dyed her hair. She's blonde! And I do not want to grow-up that fast. Maybe when I'm 19 years old I might grow-up completely but not now.

I help Aunt Makoto run her kennel and I also help my mother to run her cake shop. And the shop's name is... Shiawase. I don't know why but it sure fits the shop. Every summer I help both of them to run their shops and the price is MONEEEY. I already bought a Tamagotchi iD L because of it and I am craving for another tamagotchi and it is Tamagotchi P's. I have tons of Tamagotchis that my collection consists 16 of them. Every year, I take care of 1-2 tamas. And what Marnie has to say is, "Aren't you getting old for that?" And as usual what I would always have to say is, "Of course, no. Why would I?" Chandler doesn't mind because he is always "busy" because of work. He is already a cast in an American series The Walking Dead. I can say his skill for acting is excellent. He would always brag about how his fanladies would make up stories about him and them. He laughs about some of the stories. But some are a bit creepy for him. He also had a youtube account but was removed because of the way his abusive fans would react towards his videos.

Marnie and Chandler are the only friends I have. And its been 7 years of our friendship. Chandler and I went to Marnie's for the celebration. We had a Karaoke Night. Marnie and I had a duet of "Always" by: Erasure and Marnie and Chandler had a duet of "Royals" by: Lorde, I like the song but its not much my taste. I like old songs than new and modern songs. My solo was "Bohemian Rhapsody" by: Queen, "Across the Universe" by: Beatles, "Superstar" by: Karen Carpenter, and "Break Free" by: Queen. Marnie sang A LOT of songs. Most of them are songs of the modern teenagers which bothers me a bit. My last song was a duet with Chandler and we sang "Heroes" by: David Bowie. Chandler put his arm over my shoulders and I put mine over his. We're very close friends. We had so much fun. We ate two boxes of pizza and Marnie bought some Jelly Belly that I almost empty the whole box. I came home with a happy heart. I slept peacefully after a magnificent night with my friends.


End file.
